


So Familiar and Overwhelmingly Warm

by the_genderman



Series: Maybe This Time We'll Get It Right [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Communication, Getting Back Together, I mean they were already back together but, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Sequel, Wink wink nudge nudge, but it works out in the end, dry spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: The third installment in "Maybe This Time We'll Get It Right," and the one in which Bucky and Steve re-consummate their relationship, but not without a couple little snags along the way.





	So Familiar and Overwhelmingly Warm

At some point during the night Bucky had managed to roll over and wrap himself around Steve. When he woke, he was curled around Steve’s back, arms enfolding him, one leg entwined between Steve’s. It felt so familiar, so _right_ , but Bucky couldn’t actually remember how long it had been since he and Steve had gone even _this_ far… awake. Hate-sex definitely hadn’t been a thing before their trial separation, and since getting back together there had been other priorities. He wasn’t sure if Steve would have been quite so accepting of this needy embrace had he been awake. Part of Bucky just wanted to stay like this as long as he could, to bask in the intimacy, but he also didn’t want to break Steve’s trust. 

It had taken almost three months after their reunion before Steve was willing to even share a bed with him again. Bucky knew he had hurt him, and so far had been content to let Steve take the lead and initiate most of their physical contact. Which, as of yet, had not included any kind of sexual activity. And just because he knew why didn’t make it any easier to deal with the situation. Bucky groaned quietly and started to disentangle himself when Steve began to stir uneasily.

When Steve rolled onto his back and blinked the sleep out of his eyes, Bucky was detached again and hugging a pillow like it had been the only thing in his arms all night.

“Morning, Bucky,” Steve said, turning his head and smiling sleepily.

“Morning to you too,” Bucky replied, propping himself up on one elbow, his free arm still holding the pillow. “Sleep well?”

“Not too badly,” Steve shrugged. “I had that weird python dream again, though. At this point, I’m wondering if it’s got some kind of hidden meaning, given that this is the third time I dreamed it.”

“Weird repeated python dream?” Bucky asked slowly.

“Yeah, python. I mean, it’s a _little_ different each time, but the basic premise is the same. I’m small again and I’m lost in the jungle, and I get ambushed by a python and it’s squeezing me and I can’t get free. I mean, I wake up before it actually starts _eating_ me, but…” Steve trailed off.

Bucky glanced away guiltily. “I, uh, think I might know the root cause of those.”

“Really,” Steve said, his tone rising mid word and falling again to convey his skepticism.

“I think I might be your python,” Bucky admitted, mumbling a little. “I just woke up all wrapped around you—not on purpose, I seem to have done it in my sleep, but yeah. I can’t rule out having done it before without realizing it.”

“Oh, _have_ you,” Steve said, again, not quite taking the tone of a question.

“Yeah. If you want me to stop, I’ll move back into the second bedroom. Since I’m doing it in my sleep, I don’t think I could stop entirely without physically removing myself from your bed.”

“I’m not gonna kick you out of bed, Buck. You’re not hurting me (weird dreams aside), and you’re certainly not _trying_ to. Are you not getting enough touch time when we’re awake?”

“I didn’t want to push you,” Bucky said, unpropping his head and flopping onto his back. He crossed his arms loosely, pillow over his stomach, right hand holding his left wrist, thumb nervously, instinctively, trying to knead at the flesh that wasn’t there.

“Bucky, you’re allowed to ask for things. Remember?” Steve said, rolling onto his side so he could face Bucky better. “My problem before was when you’d take things without asking, jump to conclusions, get upset when I wasn’t a mind-reader, and deliberately push me until I snapped. You haven’t done any of that in a while, so I think you’re probably ok. And I know touch is important, so if you need to spoon me in order to sleep through the night or something, I _think_ I could manage that.” He ended the sentence with a smile and a chuckle to let Bucky know he was teasing him.

Bucky hesitated. Steve was being so earnest, ‘you’re allowed to ask for things,’ but sex wasn’t just ‘things’ and Steve seemed happy enough without it…

“What is it?” Steve asked. “You’ve got that look on your face that you get when you’re weighing your options. I promise I won’t get upset about whatever it is you’re worried about asking.”

“You might say no.”

“That’s true, I might, but I also don’t know what you’re not asking me. I might say yes.”

Bucky squeezed the pillow tighter, the ends puffing up as his arms squashed the middle. He inhaled slowly and blew the air out of his nose in a huff. “When’s the last time we had sex? I mean us together, not just jerking off alone in the shower. I honestly can’t remember.”

“Oh, yeah, heh,” Steve laughed shyly. “Wow. That _is_ a good question. I take it this question, along with your involuntary python impression, is a subtle hint that you’re feeling a little put-out? Or, I guess, not putting out, as the case may be?”

“Let’s just say, if you’re interested, I’m interested,” Bucky said, turning his head to face Steve.

“Lemme go shower, get cleaned up, and get a cup of coffee and I’ll be ready, assuming we still have condoms and lube somewhere in this apartment,” Steve replied, sitting up.

“Coffee? Really?” Bucky asked, raising one eyebrow meaningfully.

Steve stared back for a moment, then, “Oh. Right. Coffee after.” He climbed out of bed.

“Yeah, coffee _after_ ,” Bucky echoed, putting the pillow away and rolling out of bed. He opened the drawer in his bedside table and started poking around. “I didn’t realize it was possible to go so long without sex that you’d actually _forget_ some of the more basic rules, Steve.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Steve said over his shoulder as he headed into the bathroom. “Just find the condoms and lube, ok?”

\---------------------------------

Steve returned from his shower fresh, clean, and buck naked. He lay down on the bed on his stomach, head pillowed on his crossed arms. “Find ‘em?” he asked.

“Kinda,” Bucky answered. He was sitting cross-legged on the bed, naked and holding a small bottle that he held up and waggled a little for Steve to see. “We got like a quarter of a bottle of lube and zero condoms, so I hope you don’t mind a little extra clean-up after.”

“Zero?”

“Well, I found _one_ stuck in the back of my underwear drawer, but it was a little past the expiration date, and when I tore the wrapper open to check on it, it kinda tore too. So functionally zero. You still want to do this?”

“Yeah, a little mess isn’t the end of the world. And it’s not like either of us could catch anything from anyone else, even if—I know _I_ wasn’t getting any during our separation…”

“Don’t look at me, I was too busy being mad at the whole world and trying to navigate therapy. I didn’t have time for that.”

“We got time now,” Steve smiled. He unfolded one arm and reached out to Bucky.

Bucky took Steve’s hand, gave it a squeeze, then stretched out on his stomach next to him, mirroring his pose. He scooted closer, crowding Steve and gently, wordlessly, urging him to roll onto his side. He placed a hand on Steve’s cheek and leaned in to kiss him. 

Steve accepted the kiss chastely at first, parting his lips slowly, one hand lightly petting Bucky’s side. A moment of hesitation, then he rolled onto his back, grabbing and pulling Bucky bodily on top of him. Bucky broke the kiss briefly with an interjection of surprise. Seeing the grin on Steve’s face, he dove back in. One of Steve’s hands found its way to his back, stroking his natural shoulder blade. He swung his leg over Steve to straddle his thighs.

Bucky pulled back from the kiss, panting a little. “I want you, Steve. I want you. So much. Nothing against what we’ve _been_ doing, but I _really_ missed this. I _want_ you.”

“I’m here, Bucky. I’ve got you. I want this, I want you, too,” Steve murmured, savoring the little involuntary moan that Bucky made when he lifted his hips and took both his dick and Bucky’s into his hand and began to stroke.

“Ahh, f-fuck,” Bucky stuttered and clumsily batted Steve’s hand away from his dick.

“Do you want me to stop doing that in particular or stop entirely?” Steve asked quickly, dropping his hand.

“Gimme a minute,” Bucky said, closing his eyes and rising up onto his knees. “Suddenly feels like I’m on a hair-trigger and I don’t know why. I’m not usually like this; maybe it’s been too long since we did this together. Sorry, I know we just got started.”

“It’s alright. Take a breather and I’ll get myself prepped, ok?”

Bucky nodded. He found the bottle of lube, handed it to Steve, and sat down, legs hanging off the edge of the bed. He rested his hands on his knees and lowered his head. He focused on his breathing, trying to relax the impatient, over-eager throb of his desire. After a few moments, Steve’s voice brought him back.

“Buck? I’m ready.”

Bucky stood and turned. Steve was lying on his back, knees raised, legs spread wide, fingers digging into his thighs. Steve’s dick flopped heavily against his belly. Bucky’s dick gave an eager twitch.

“Like what you see?” Steve asked.

“Oh, you bet,” Bucky replied. “But you know what I’ll like seeing even more?”

“And what’s that?”

“Seeing you come for me.” Bucky gave a wolfish grin.

“Well, then get on over here. Lube’s next to me,” Steve said, gesturing with an elbow. “There should be enough left.”

Climbing back up onto the bed, Bucky quickly crossed the short distance to Steve and insinuated himself between his legs. He grabbed the lube, squeezed some out, and gingerly slicked himself up. Hooking his arms under Steve’s legs, he leaned forward, pausing briefly, the head of his dick resting against Steve’s anus, before slipping in with a grunt from himself and a gasp from Steve. Steve was warm and welcoming and well-lubed; Bucky pushed in as deep as he could before resettling Steve’s legs around his waist. He braced his hands on either side of Steve’s shoulders and gave his hips and experimental roll.

He managed about four good thrusts before coming with a stuttering gasp. 

His face reddened not from arousal but from embarrassment. After all this build-up, that was all he could manage? He started to pull out, but Steve stopped him with a hand on his cheek.

“Wait, please?” Steve asked quietly with his words and his eyes. (His legs asked a bit more forcefully, wrapping more tightly around Bucky’s waist.)

Bucky paused and opened his mouth to speak, but Steve cut him off.

“Before you say you’re sorry again—and don’t argue with me, I _know_ you were going to—you don’t have to apologize for this. It happens.” Steve’s fingers traced the line of Bucky’s jaw, nails scratching lightly over his stubble.

“But you—”

“I know.”

“But I was going to—”

“Yeah, and I’ve got an idea about that, too. You stay right where you are, I’ll finish myself off with you still in me, and you can watch. It’s why we’re face-to-face, right? So we can see each other?”

Bucky nodded.

“Good,” Steve said, eyes fluttering shut as he grabbed his dick and began to stroke.

Bucky’s stomach flipped a little when Steve bit his lip and moaned, but he was spent. Nothing to do but sit back and watch.

So he watched. He watched Steve’s face slip into ecstasy as he jerked himself off. He watched Steve come, painting his stomach. Bucky kissed Steve’s forehead softly as he caught his breath.

“Good?” Steve mumbled.

“Yeah, I’m good,” Bucky answered. “Are you?”

“Very good,” Steve replied, his voice still a little burry. “I missed this, too.”

“Am I allowed to pull out yet?” Bucky teased.

“Yeah, sure, I guess,” Steve laughed and unhooked his legs from Bucky’s waist. “And don’t worry about getting come on the sheets, they probably need a wash anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title is taken from lyrics from the Tool song "Parabol."


End file.
